Polypropylene compositions containing high proportions, e.g., 40 weight percent, of calcium carbonate as a filler are known. Such compositions are commercially used in the production of food containers. The requirements for commercial use include good flexural modulus, toughness and Gardner/Tup impact resulting in a container which is rigid and impact resistant. It is also important for commercial production that the compositions have a melt viscosity which permits reasonable molding cycle time. The compositions of this invention exhibit improved physical properties and acceptable melt viscosity and constitute an improvement especially adapted for production of food containers.